deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sephiroth VS Sigma
Description Final Fantasy Vll VS Mega Man X. While heroes crave justice, others crave power. And this crave for power can turn heroes to the dark side. Will Sepiroth be Sigma's anti-virus? Will Sigma clip Sephiroth's final wing forever? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Many heroes are often considered the greatest of greats. Boomstick: Because of this, they usually have bing statues, fame, and are often leaders. Wiz: But no one is perfect. And sometimes, your greatest inspiration can be your worst nightmare. Boomstick: Like Sephiroth, the two-faced hero gone One-Winged Angel. Wiz: And Sigma, the renegade Reploid turned malicious Maverick. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Sephiroth (*Cues: Infiltrating Shinra Tower - Final Fantasy Vll*) Wiz: In the world of Final Fantasy, there was a company known as Shinra. In an attempt to enter these place known as a place known as the Promised Land, they created a special being with the cells of the being Jenova known as Sephiroth. Boomstick: Sephiroth joined SOLDIER, an eleite fighting group for the Shinra Electric Power Company. Wiz: He quickly became the hero of the Wutai War and was respected among the people and was an inspiration for many, including the swordsman, Cloud Strife. Boomstick: But life was wasn't all war and rainbows. In Nibelheim, he found a bunch of journals on the Jenova Project, making him realize that he was just an experiment. Wiz: This drove Sephiroth mad, causing him to light the small town on fire, until he was stopped by Cloud Strife, who proceeded to stab Sephiroth in the chest and kill him. Boomstick: Lucky for Sephy, he landed in this place called the Lifestream. The Lifestream not only rebuilt his body, but also made him even deadlier than before. (*Cues: Vs Sephiroth - Kingdom Hearts*) Wiz: Sephiroth's genes from the creature Jenova and his time in the Lifestream made him incredibly strong. Sephiroth wields a blade known as the Masamune which is his signature weapon. Boomstick: Sephiroth also wears the Gold Armlet to boost his defense and Tough Ring to boost his Vitality and Spirit. Wiz: Sephiroth can also use numerous different Materia ranging from fire, ice, and lightning. Boomstick: Sephy can also use Earth Materia to attack his enemies. He can heal himself with Cure and Regen. ''' Wiz: When Sephiroth's Tough Ring and Gold Armlet aren't good enough defenses, he can use the Barrier ability to block attacks and Reflect to send attacks back to the user. (*Cues: One-Winged Angel - Dissidia Final Fantasy*) '''Boomstick: With all of his Materia, Sephiroth has proven to be one of the most powerful warriors in the Final Fantasy universe. He's strong enough to injure Cloud Strife, who can take a hit from a gauntlet that can break down an ice tree, cut through Mako Cannons, and block an attack equivalent to sixteen hundred tons. Wiz: He's tough enough to take fireballs from Genesis. Genesis' fireballs are powerful enough to blow a huge hole in the wall. And he's tough enough to survive being impaled in the Buster Sword. And he took a hit from a dragon that knocked out Zack Fair, who can still be concious after getting smacked into a pillar. Not to mention that he's fast enough to keep pace with Cloud Strife Boomstick: He's battled Genesis and Angeal at the same time, defeated Tifa in combat, and in his rematch with Cloud Strife, he was totally dominating. Wiz: And the only reason he rally lost was because Cloud's new version of the Omnislash. But while Sephiroth is powerful, he's also extremely arrogant and many of his more deadly powers require outside sources of Materia that he does not always carry on his person. Boomstick: But even without his outside Materia, Sephiroth is definitely no pushover and will do whatever it takes to get to the core of the problem. Sephiroth: Tell me what you cherish most. Give me the pleasure of taking it away. Sigma (*Cues: Boss Appears - Mega Man X*) Wiz: Sigma was one of the most advanced Reploids of his time. Created by Dr. Cain, Sigma was rigged with the latest circuitry designs to prevent from going Maverick. Boomstick: Which pretty much means a Reploid has gone evil. Sigma was the leader of the Maverick Hunters and led them to victory many times. Wiz: Then on one fateful day, everything changed. The Maverick Hunters got a report of a red Maverick that slaughtered a squadron of hunters. Boomstick: This red Maverick was Zero. Sigma took a team with him to confront Zero. Wiz: Fearing for the safety of his team, Sigma went to confront Zero alone. In the ensuing battle, Sigma did lose an arm and his face was messed up, but he did come out alive. Boomstick: But Sigma kind of caught a whiff of Zero's virus. He contained the Maverick Virus. Wiz: While Zero was cured of all Maverick behavior, Sigma became a monster and the leader of the Mavericks, determined to take over the world and eradicate all humans. Until he was destroyed by Mega Man X. Boomstick: But thanks to a special virus he created called the Sigma Virus, he returned. Wiz: The Sigma Virus was Sigma's true form, meaning he could always come back with a new body. (*Cues: Sigma Battle 01 - Mega Man X3*) Boomstick: As a Reploid and former Maverick Hunter leader, Sigma is incredibly crafty and dangerous. He's used a number of different weaponry depending on the body. Wiz: He's used a beam sword in combat as well as Wolverine claws. Boomstick: He can also fire five homing orbs, carries an energy shield, and can shoot fireballs. Wiz: Sigma can also throw his Energy Shield. He's also got an Energy Scythe, laser eyes, a teleporter, and energy waves. Boomstick: He can fly, launch electric walls, reflect back projectiles, and carries around laser guns. (*Cues: Final Sigma Battle - Mega Man Maverick Hunter X*) Wiz: With his many bodies and persistent nature, Sigma has proven to be a powerful threat. He's strong enough to break through Zero's, fast enough to keep up with Zero, and take hits from him. Boomstick: Just how strong is Zero, you may ask? Well, he may have been featless, he was built to be better than the original Mega Man. Wiz: Who was strong enough to hold up a fortress, withstand that much pressure, and dodge cannonballs moving towards an entire asteroid belt. Boomstick: He's even managed to take out a number of Reploids efficiently. But while he's skilled and ruthless, he's not unstoppable. ' Wiz: Sigma is often obsessed with finding X's potential more than actually beating him. And he's also totally insane. But one thing is certain, no firewall is strong enough to block out the Sigma Virus. ''Sigma: ''It's not over yet, X! The battle! The angst! The destruction! I will make you understand the true potential of Reploids!''" Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Gloomy Caves - Golden Sun*) Sephiroth was launching Fire Materia all over Nibelheim. People ran away, but most were hit by the Fire Materia. Sephiroth laughed as he watched the people run and flee in misery. He pointed the Masamune at the mayor, whom he had tied to a post. Sephiroth: Oh, this small little town brings back such great memories. And I'm going to enjoy conquering it to make you all suffer. A beam of light was falling down. This beam caught Sephiroth's eye. The beam revealed itself to be Sigma, who drew out his energy blade. Sigma: Sorry, pal. But if anyone's taking this place over, it's gonna be me. Sephiroth: If you knew what you were dealing with, you'd walk away right now. Sephiroth readied his sword for battle. Sigma: Well then. I guess it's a good thing I don't know what I'm dealing with. Fight! (*Cues: The Raising Fighting Spirit - Naruto*) Sigma disappeared, catching Sephiroth off-guard. He then slashed at Sephiroth's hip, causing him to put his arm there and limp in pain. Sephiroth used his Fire Materia to cauterize his wound and used Regen to regain his health. Sephiroth took flight and started firing rocks at him. Sigma destroyed them with his sword. Sephiroth flew down and proceeded to stab Sigma, but the renegade Reploid parried each strike. They started to engage in a swordfight with neither gaining an upper hand. Sephiroth was about to slash down on Sigma until he teleported. Sigma reappeared behind Sephiroth and stabbed him in the back and threw him into a house. Sephiroth used Regen to heal his wound again and fired lightning at Sigma, but he blocked with his sword. Sigma: How can you still be alive after being impaled in the chest? Sephiroth: I don't think you've met anyone like me. (*Cues: The Cyborg Fights - One Punch Man*) Sephiroth started firing ice to freeze Sigma, but Sigma launched fireballs to melt the ice and hit Sephiroth, but he was okay. Sigma fired five homing orbs towards Sephiroth, but he used Reflect and sent them back at Sigma. Sigma activated his reflector and sent them back. Sephiroth used Reflect again. Sigma used Reflect and teleported in front of Sephiroth, surprising him. Sigma teleported back to his previous position and let Sephiroth get hit by all five energy orbs. Sigma brought out his energy Scythe and threw it at Sephiroth, but he used Reflect and sent it back, but Sigma caught it, put it away and got out his Energy Shield. Sigma teleported near Sephiroth and rammed Sephiroth with his Shield. He then threw it and caught it back and fired his eye beams which hit Sephiroth's hands, causing him to drop his weapon. Sephiroth picked up his weapon. As he started rise back up, he saw Sigma standing right in front of him. Caught off-guard, Sephiroth was defenseless as Sigma impaled Sephiroth and fired his eye lasers at Sephiroth's face, causing him to scream in agony. Sigma: Bwahahahahahaha! Fool! You should have quit when you had the chance! '' With a malicious smile, Sigma threw up Sephiroth's body and as Sephiroth was gonna land headfirst, Sigma cut off his head. ''Sigma: This town is now mine! Do what you will with the body. K.O! *'Sigma freed the mayor and made him his butler' *'Sephiroth's body was taken to be burned' Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Sigma's Theme - Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite*) Boomstick: Talk about one virus Sephy can't cure. Wiz: While both fighters were equally skilled, Sigma simply overpowered Sephiroth. First, when it came to strength, Sephiroth could block a sixteen hundred ton strike, but Sigma, being able to overpower Zero, meant he could contend with people built to handle sixty thousand tons, over thirty seven times stronger than Sephiroth can do. Boomstick: And when it came to speed, Sigma being able to keep up with Zero made him so much faster than Sephiroth. Wiz: Even when counting the Bahamut Fury feat, that's still one hundred and thirty five thousand times slower than Zero's asteroid feat. Boomstick: And while Sephiroth did have numerous elemental abilities, Sigma's battles against X and Zero prove that he can take on people with versatility. Wiz: And despite Sephiroth's healing abilities, he wouldn't be fast enough to initiate them in time. Boomstick: But Wizard, what about Sephiroth's Safer and Bizarro form? Why couldn't he use those? Wiz: The same reason why Sigma couldn't use his giant forms. Sephiroth does not have easy access to thse many forms. He requires a huge amount of Materia which he can only get from the Planet's Core. Boomstick: Sephiroth got rendered Masamoot. Wiz: The winner is Sigma. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:Sword Duel Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:'Capcom vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Final fantasy vs mega man themed fights Category:'Square Enix vs Capcom' themed Death Battle Category:"Fallen Heroes" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018